


Candy Bar

by kurasio



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 林在範掀起棉質T恤，對著鏡子裡紅腫的乳頭無語得很。





	Candy Bar

**Author's Note:**

> 榮在(pwp)  
胸揉み＋乳首責め

腫起來了。

林在範掀起棉質T恤，對著鏡子裡紅腫的乳頭無語得很。若不是朴珍榮突然有了奇怪的執念，動不動就要掐住他的胸口揉捏一番，他還不知道男人的乳頭也能這麼有感覺。

——明明就是除了舒服以外什麼功能也沒有的器官呢。朴珍榮隔著T恤掐住了乳頭，弄得他一陣顫慄。

但是他沒想到會腫得連普通穿著衣服都一陣陣的癢。他從化妝師那裡要了兩塊ok繃，叼著衣角貼住被衣料磨得明顯站立起來的乳尖，邊在心裡咒罵著罪魁禍首，整理完衣裝就看見那人推開了門。朴珍榮沒事一樣過來喊他準備上台，他咬著牙走地過去，不忘往屁股拍兩下洩憤，反而得到了皮笑肉不笑的表情。

「哥知道什麼叫做欲蓋彌彰吧？」

朴珍榮伸手點了點他的胸口，馬上被他一把揮開。沒有關係，朴珍榮在上台前從身後貼過來在耳朵旁說，晚上會讓哥知道的。

/

林在範靠在沙發上，任年輕的戀人掀起他的T恤，乾淨的指甲邊緣沿著膠布的邊緣毫無誠意地刮摳，弄得他一陣刺痛。朴珍榮慢條斯理地撕起了一邊的ok繃，以極慢的速度讓膠布從深色的乳暈上脫落。他被刺癢的感覺弄得哪裡都不對，想讓朴珍榮不要拖拖拉拉趕快撕下來就是，卻又被乳暈上刺激的感覺弄得說不出話。

「撕下來的時候可是會很疼的。」朴珍榮漫不經心地說，一邊又勾著膠布隨意拉扯，林在範差點爆了粗口。明明是胸口受到了刺激，卻渾身麻癢得讓他要無意識地弓起腰來，朴珍榮一臉道貌岸然，粗魯地扯下膠布時他還是忍不住倒抽了口氣，紅著眼睛看向作惡的人。

「朴珍榮，你真是太惡趣味了......」林在範指控著，那人卻迅速地撕下了另一邊的ok繃，甚至發出了唰的聲響。這次林在範徹底被痛癢感逼出了嘶聲，朴珍榮用手指按住了受到刺激的乳尖，一邊用溫溫的聲音笑了起來。

「怎麼能說我呢，在範哥不是很喜歡嗎？」

「混、混帳......！」他咬著舌頭咒罵，朴珍榮卻只是無辜地聳了聳肩。他無預警地伏下身，張嘴含住了林在範左邊的乳尖，一邊用溫潤的舌尖掃過乳暈，含糊地說哥這樣說就太傷心了。林在範全身抽搐了下，想把人推走時，那人卻變本加厲地用齒列在胸乳上輕咬了起來。

「啊、珍榮......不要再弄、了......」從抿起的唇邊漏出來的低喘聽起來跟求饒沒有兩樣，朴珍榮注意到了，盯著他的眼睛從專注轉為含著笑意，彎起指節摩挲過另一邊的乳頭。

「我可是好不容易才讓哥變得這麼有感覺呢。」說著又吸吮著乳尖弄出響亮的水聲。「你看，才輕輕弄了幾下哥就變成這樣了。」

朴珍榮邊說著，手指滑過肚臍來到林在範的下身，短褲底下的性器已經溢出了前液，把布料弄濕得顏色深了一圈。林在範沒有想過自己的身體會變得如此陌生不受控制，被掐捏過度的乳頭好像快要破皮一樣，被碰上就火辣辣的疼，他卻忍不住要挺起胸膛把乳尖送進那人濕潤的嘴裡。朴珍榮笑了笑，抓住他的手放上另一邊的乳頭。

「自己捏一捏好不好？」

林在範什麼也說不出來，視界因生理性的淚水變得模糊，思緒也被神經刺激弄得紛亂不堪，估計朴珍榮讓他自己手淫他都會下意識地聽從去做。他從沙發上爬起來，難耐地用下身在朴珍榮的大腿上磨蹭，那人接收到了暗示，卻好整以暇地只是舔舐著紅腫的乳尖。

「只用乳頭也能高潮嗎？」在範哪，朴珍榮用危險的方式喊他的名字，他就覺得腦袋一片空白。

「什、什麼？」

「試一次看看吧。」

朴珍榮的手掌貼上胸口，拇指用力按住乳頭的瞬間林在範差點要咬破了下唇，另一邊的乳頭被朴珍榮或輕或重地吮著，用舌尖頂弄住乳珠，側過角度用虎牙輕咬，痛麻的感覺幾乎讓他失去理智。朴珍榮堅硬的膝蓋隔著短褲抵上會陰頂了兩下，他近乎失控地要喊出聲來，卻都變成了飄著尾音的呻吟。

「不行、珍榮啊......啊！」林在範死命搖頭，靠著本能把手伸進朴珍榮的褲子裡，把兩人的性器重重貼在一起，才聽見那人克制的嘆息。朴珍榮撈起他的大腿，把短褲褪下來掛在一邊的膝蓋上，指關節沾著前液在入口處扣弄，戳了幾下就往裡頭搗去。林在範的小腿被掛上沙發，朴珍榮分開他濕得亂七八糟的臀肉，也不給點緩衝的時間就往前列腺埋著的地方摳弄，他就像隻離水的活蝦那樣踡著身體突跳，溢出止不住的呻吟，他懊惱地想拿抱枕擋住聲音，朴珍榮就更快地阻止了逃跑。

「要是哥自己能看到就好了，這麼色情的模樣。」一邊說著又親了親他的嘴角，才把性器抵在穴口慢慢擠了進去。林在範仰著胸口張大了嘴，還來不及喘息，就覺得眼前一片花白。今天這麼快就射了嗎，他聽見朴珍榮訝異的聲音，卻無暇從斷續的快感中說出任何話來。

朴珍榮撫過他的臉頰與下顎，被唾液沾溼的手掌來到鎖骨，又往胸口滑下。

讓我們繼續吧，那人愉快地說。

/

「在範哥最近還是少穿料子太薄的上衣比較好。」

「......你是什麼意思？」

朴珍榮勾著嘴角，意味深長地看著他的胸口。

「因為很明顯嘛。」

啊，也不想想是誰害的！林在範恨恨地把抱枕抓起來往他身上扔，朴珍榮只是攤在沙發上大笑了起來。

fin.


End file.
